Dawn
by Selena Dobreva
Summary: The war is won. Two years later, life continues, but now Naruto has a family of his own.
1. Dawn

**A/N**: It's called Dawn because of its many meanings, dawn is the sky when light first appears in the morning, the beginning of something, whether it is a new day or the starting of a clean slate for someone, etc. Dawn is the growing sunrise after the night, the light developing in the darkness. And hat is what Naruto and Sakura represent for me. So, I hope all NaruSaku lovers enjoy!

Dawn

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Darkness thrived here, in this deserted, barren land that housed nothing but intense hatred, a need for revenge, and soon-to-be painful memories. She took in the silence of death surrounding them, her already shriveled stomach churned painfully. Her green eyes were glazed with exhaustion, cold, distant. Yet, she wiped away a silent, burning tear that slid down her cheek.<p>

Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Mighty Guy were leaning over Neji's lifeless body, wailing in their despair.

Another tear fell.

The Kage staring, looks ranging from horrified, melancholy, to righteous anger as they took in the sight of their deceased comrades, who fought bravely for the shinobi world.

Another tear slipped.

She may have despised the girl, Karin, and the snake, Orochimaru, but their shared distress over her former teammate and their desperation to try and revive him, while Karin struggled against tears, cringing and sobbing was heartbreaking. She understood those feelings.

Another tear slipped.

Watching Konoha 11, no, 10, struggle to support each other from the battle field. Faces contorted into pained grimaces, while others whispered words of encouragement, attempting to hide their own pain after the loss of loved ones.

Another tear slipped.

Naruto's devastated expression as each truth tore another piece of him apart, while the darkness seemed to glow with satisfaction of the lives it had claimed. Naruto and Sasuke's fight had lasted days as the two entities fought for domination over the other. Their only companion was each other and the silence that had surrounded them while she and Kakashi could only look on helplessly. Sasuke had been ready with his cold and cruel words of betrayal to his best friend, reminding their blonde teammate of how he had failed to save the lives of his precious people and beloved friends, how he had disgraced their purposes and memories. His pleasure had only grown as a piece of Naruto shattered with each snide remark, it only made it worse when Naruto began to believe it, her heart broke for him. Only after a fleeting moment, Sakura tore away from their former teacher, hurrying to him. She was too tired and weak from fighting, but she pushed until she had nothing left. When she reached him, her body latched onto his like a second skin, embracing him.

"Don't listen to him!" The words sliding thickly from her throat as she fought a sob. Pain laced her body, shooting through her veins, racing towards her heart, pain for him. Naruto fell to his knees in pain of his best friend's words, and she clutched him tightly to her chest. Anger fueled through her, giving her strength through the terrible battle. Her voice was firmer, promising, "We all believe in you, Naruto. We're all here, everyone." She pressed a hand against his heart. "You're not alone, I promise, you're precious to so many people, to me. They're all waiting for you." Blood spilled from between her lips as Naruto looked up at her, cerulean eyes wide. His breath was labored and his body badly beaten. The memory of his rich laughter echoed through her thoughts even now.

"Sakura," Naruto murmured numbly as blood flowed down her chin from the edges of her mouth. The light in her eyes dimmed. He took in the sight of her broken form; she no longer resembled the flawless girl that had once been wrapped in his arms. His voice grew stronger, hoarser, "Sakura!"

"You can't save everyone, Naruto, especially those who don't want to be saved. And that's okay." Sakura soothed. "Think of those who you have saved, and that makes all the difference." Naruto grimaced at the painful truth of her words.

"He's our teammate, our friend."

"No, he's not." Sakura's voice was harder, clipped and cold. "That Sasuke died a long time ago."

Naruto averted his gaze. "But you-"

Sakura smiled, "I only need you." Her soft voice whispered in his ear. Her hand brushed away his bangs, as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, the last of her energy reserves flowing into him, chasing away the pain. "Let's go home, together."

Another tear slipped.

Naruto had taken his best friend's life, tears streaming down his face, his left hand buried deeply in the Uchiha's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto wept.

"Heh, I guess you're not dead last anymore." Sasuke's final breath faded as blood bubbled in the back of his throat and pooled into his mouth.

Maybe there had been goodness left in him after all.

A final tear fell. The last tear she'd ever shed for Sasuke Uchiha and his memory.

She was broken from her reverie when she heard Naruto collapse, emptying what little contents his stomach held. When there was nothing left, he fell to the ground and cried, for his friend, for Konoha's losses. Forcing her body to move despite the leaden feeling that seeped into her bones, she kneeled at his side, leaning forward to embrace him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

He regained his voice, it was slightly shaky. "It couldn't be helped, could it?" The desperate plea in his voice begged her not to say otherwise.

"No, it couldn't." She reassured him tenderly.

Both looked over, rocking his lifeless body in her arms, Karin cried, "No, Sasuke."

Even in his greatest hurt he could draw comfort from her. Naruto leaned into her, his head resting against her breast, face buried in her neck. She felt the warmth of tears gliding along her collarbone, she held him tighter. Whispering, "It's okay to cry."

Sometime later, Naruto gave into his fatigue. The Kage had agreed it was time to rest and mourn; everything else could wait until tomorrow. She had found him sound asleep in a private hospital room, his bandaged hands lying over the pale blue sheets. Reaching out with a shaky hand, the back of her hand stroked against his cheek, the knuckles of her fingers gliding along the three whisker marks of left cheek. His entire body was covered in bruises, cuts and drying blood. Her own exhaustion got the better of her, she had spent the last hours healing everyone she could, despite Tsunade's orders for her to rest, and only when her chakra had dwindled to a sliver did her mentor threaten to knock her unconscious if she did not rest that exact moment. With her last ounce of her energy she spent it to check on her sleeping blonde. She needed to know, needed to know he was safe and sound. To her God given relief he was. Supporting a warm smile she carefully crawled onto the large bed, curling at his side. Her fear for him was too great for her to leave him, but her exhaustion was growing equally as strong. She could rest here for a few moments, no one would know. Finally giving in to sleep's coaxing calls, she intertwined their fingers gingerly, smiling faintly, and she carefully rested her head on his chest, his strong heartbeat instantly lulling her to the final inches of her awaiting sleep.

Morning light breaking through the open window stirred her, squinting, she slowly roused. She hadn't slept that well in a long time. Attempting to stretch out her stiff body, she found her movements constricted. Blinking away the haze in her mind, she felt a heat of warm stone pressed invitingly against her back. Felt cool, moist air being blown against the base of her bare neck. She heard a soft grumble followed by the sound of soft, content snores.

"Sakura," A rasped voice hummed against her shoulder blade where her shirt had been torn, revealing the milky, bare skin.

Glancing over her shoulder, she could make out spikes of blonde hair. She was unable to turn fully with one arm wrapped securely around her waist; the other had slipped below her tattered shirt to rest against the flat of her stomach, and a leg was firmly wrapped around one of hers. He was ensnared around her like ivy. Her cheeks darkened pink; she had seen him sleep many times woven around his pillows during his stays in the hospitals. Pausing to glance at the adjacent window, her cheeks darkened further, creating a new shade of pink. The window was cracked open; someone had been in the room.

"N-Naruto," Sakura called to him gently, she felt him shift, grumbling incoherently against her neck.

"Sleep more," He seemed to mumble.

"Naruto," Her voice was firmer this time, enough to coax him to crack an annoyed eye open.

"What?" The blonde shinobi growled, and he froze. "S-Sakura?" He paused, letting the situation seep in. "This wasn't a dream!"

"Ouch!" Sakura snapped, covering her ears. "Naruto, be quiet! It's only early morning!" She hissed furiously.

"Oh, sorry Sakura," He quickly amended.

The pink-haired medic-nin sighed, "Its fine. As much as I love to be your body pillow, can you release me now?" Naruto burned red, disentangling himself from her immediately, repeating apologizes. Turning over to face him, Naruto flushed at their close proximity, he could feel her warm breath tickle his cheek. Sakura offered him a small smile, her face tinted pink. "Don't apologize, I slept really well." Naruto blinked, stunned into silence at her honest confession. Taking the opportunity, Sakura brushed a hand across his forehead and cheek, assessing for a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"Really sore, but I'm fine."

She sighed again, "Good. I was worried."

"Sakura," His voice took a serious note. Pressing a finger against his lips, she shook her head.

"Not now, not this moment."

He could only nod numbly, murmuring wearily, "Come here, Sakura."

Leaning forward, Sakura buried her face into his chest, letting him hug her. She trembled against him.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought I lost you." Her tearful confession surprised him again.

"I know. I'm sorry." He rocked her, hugging her tighter. "Sakura, I-"

"I know," She whispered, drawing away enough to look into the blue eyes she adored so much. A watery smile on her lips, fresh tears threatened to fall. "I love you, Naruto." Her voice wrapped around those four words so tenderly. Slowly, her mouth hotly descended upon his. Gasping softly, he wasted no time to brush his tongue against the flesh of her lips, her lips instinctively parted to his invasion. The carnal warmth and gentleness of his lips moving over her soft ones was heaven. Her fingers skimmed the length of his arm to interlace into his unruly hair, while her other arm curled around his neck, urging him closer. The kiss was, chaste and sinful, sweet and powerful, inexperienced and domineering all at once. Her delicate body automatically arched to mold to curves of his chest.

Breathlessly, both drew apart. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered against her lips.

"I know, I know," Sakura rasped out in an incredulous sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She clamped a hand over her lips, as though she could hold back her grief with the action. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her voice muffled. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Naruto chuckled, "I'd wait forever for you."

His words ebbed calmness over her body and soothed the ragged edges of her heart. Determination alone had carried her through so much and it had seen her through this as well. Determination she had learned from him. "I love you Naruto, always and forever." She whispered; smiling, despite the torrent of tears, hot and furious, that coursed down her cheeks once more. She felt her being swept off her face as Naruto cradled her against his heart. His heat reminded her of the comforting warmth of a summer breeze.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed, please **review**, and would love to hear your thoughts!

**A/N**: If you haven't already figured it out, with Naruto ending on _November 10__th__, 5 chapters left_, I am gunning for my OTP! NaruHina, SasuSaku, will never be! I am very passionate for my NaruSaku! So far it's a one-shot, unless you guys would like otherwise? Let me know in your review! I really, really _dislike_ (put mildly) Sasuke, but I also feel kind of bad for him, so I kind of wanted to restore some humanity in him before he died.


	2. Two Years Later

**A/N**: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, etc are 19. Gaara and Tenten I believe were a year older? So, 20. I think Hana is considered a unisex name in Japan right? If not, I just liked it. Can you believe it, only 4 chapters left of Naruto!? *cough* NaruSaku *cough* Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Two Years Later

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, calm down and wait," Gaara shifted his two year old son in his arms, somewhat awkwardly. He was still getting used to handling such a small being, usually it was Tenten who'd come to his rescue when he felt overwhelmed by their child. The child's face scrunched up at his sleep being disturbed, but as quickly settled. He nuzzled his face into Gaara's shoulder before resuming his nap; the Fifth Kazekage cracked a ghost of a smile at this. When he had found out about Tenten's unexpected pregnancy, his greatest fear had been his child would see him as a monster, but Tenten had promised to prove him wrong. And she did. The former Jinchuriki cast his best friend a comforting glance, "Sakura is strong. She'll be fine."<p>

Naruto remained unconvinced, concern swelling in his eyes. "What the fuck is taking so long?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" A small voice chirped repeatedly, both shinobi looked over to see the now wide-awake toddler.

Gaara shot the blonde a swift, irritated glare. Naruto blinked apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The red-haired Kage sighed, turning to gaze at his son, starring into a mirror pair of sky eyes like his. "Hana, that isn't a nice word." He chided gently.

The little boy pouted, "Fu-" The small rise of his father's brow was gesture enough for the young boy to stop in mid-sentence. Even at only two Hana had learned quickly not to push his father. Despite the warm, welcoming presence his father usually radiated, he had sensed darkness in him, one that would never truly leave. And it was that dark presence the young boy would sense when his father strongly disapproved. It was an odd bond between father and son, where no words were required, a simple gesture as eye twitch, or the rise of a brow was enough to indicate Hana he should not goad his father any longer. Hana scowled cutely, "So-ree, papa." Gaara merely nodded, but tender affection filled his eyes for his son.

Naruto however was too busy pacing to notice them. He wanted to be with Sakura. He had felt his heart plunge to his feet, the blood in his veins run cold when he remembered her frightened look and her body contorting in pain from the contractions when he had rushed her to the hospital. He racked his brain, how had a normal night turned into chaos so quickly?

**Flashback**

He arrived home a little past midnight, returning from a week long mission. The blonde shinobi had found her curled in the corner of the couch, sleeping peacefully. She looked so small, she wore one of his shirts, it hung off her shoulder revealing the milky skin, a small knit blanket only managed to cover her abdomen, long, pale legs peeked out from below.

"Hey," Naruto whispered tenderly, hovering over her to plant a kiss to her forehead. Sakura stirred, eyes fluttering open to reveal a glint of green. Naruto kneeled down in front of her, pressing another kiss to her cheek to coax her. She smiled sleepily at him. "You waited up for me?" He already knew the answer.

Sakura nodded wearily, "We missed you." She murmured against his lips. The blanket fell away no longer concealing their growing children; her hand caressed her abdomen distractedly. Blue eyes lit up at her words, he couldn't suppress the beaming smile on his face.

Naruto kissed her stomach twice, "Are you keeping your mom up?"

"They sure are," Sakura laughed warmly, pale fingers reaching out to gingerly brush hair from her lover's face.

The blonde shinobi gazed fondly at the pink-haired medic-nin. "They've grown so fast."

The Fifth's apprentice sighed and nodded, "These nine months flew by quickly."

Naruto smirked teasingly, "They're going to be a handful."

Rolling her eyes, she pressed her lips to his forehead affectionately. "I'm counting on it; they are your children after all."

He pouted, "Hey, you weren't exactly a saint when we were younger."

Sakura raised a brow, "I was nowhere near as bad as you, Naruto." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. Whispering, "Even if they are handfuls, they'll be the best shinobi Konoha had because they are your children."

Naruto's expression warmed at her words, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, placing an open mouthed kiss against her pulse. "I hope Konoha is ready." He chuckled.

Sakura laughed, "They won't know what hit them."

Later that night, he had woken up to Sakura nearly punching him out of the bed. He had found her cringing in pain, eyes squinted and breathing labored. Naruto did the only thing he could, he panicked. "S-Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Pain," She managed to gasp out.

Naruto's blanked, before he nearly shouted. "Are you giving birth?"

Sakura grimaced, "No, because I'm not due for another two weeks!"

Naruto smirked at her fiery spirit. That was his Sakura. He gently hoisted her into his arms, murmuring into her hair warmly, "Hold on." They disappeared, only to arrive in the middle of the hospital. He had quickly earned his father's nickname after the war, The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Thankfully Ino was working tonight, she contacted Lady Tsunade and Shizune, who would be arriving any moment, until then another of Tsunade's experienced healers', had stepped in. One Naruto was unfamiliar with. Sakura was rushed to the delivery unit. A powerful contraction racked the small woman's body, and Sakura had withered in the bed, whimpering in pain. Instinct took over, Naruto had pinned the poor healer against the wall, issuing dire threats under his breath. It took Tsunade and Shikamaru to remove him from the room.

**End of Flashback**

And now, here he was, he hadn't been allowed back in since. That had been nearly four hours ago, since then Tenten had arrived and was currently in the room with Sakura, while Gaara was assigned to watch over the hyperactive ninja, Shikamaru had to return to his duties, but promised to return as quickly as he could. His mind was a war; the desire to protect and to soothe her pain was overwhelming him. He sighed, slumping into a nearby chair, dragging a hand over his face.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could," Shikamaru called as he reached the two shinobi. He glanced at the delivery room door, frowning thoughtfully. "Is Sakura okay? They've been in there a long time."

Naruto cast him the darkest glare he could manage before he shot out of the chair and resumed his pacing. _'Come on Sakura, you're alright. I know it. I believe in you.' _If he could fight her battles he was sure he would win every time, but this was one battle she must fight alone. Deep down he knew she would be fine, she was far too stubborn for death, to determined then to give up to pain, too strong to admit failure.

Shikamaru patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly, "She'll be fine. She's a resilient kunoichi."

Naruto paused, "Shika-"

The click of a door, and the room fell completely silent. All three men turned to stare at Tenten as she emerged from the room; she caught Naruto's worried expression and smiled, wiping a straying tear. "All three are fine and healthy." She reassured the new father.

That was all Naruto waited to hear, Tenten barely had time to flatten herself against the doorway as Naruto flashed past her. His speed was frightening sometimes. Gaara sighed with a small shake of his head at his friend's antics, and he would forgive him this one time for nearly barreling into his wife. The Kage wandered over to his wife, she turned to her husband as tears filled her eyes again, her smile trembled happily, and Gaara pressed a kiss to her temple. His lips lingered there until she drew a deep breath. "They're beautiful." She whispered to both shinobi.

Shikamaru smirked slightly, he exchanged glances with the two, "Now, he'll never be alone." Gaara smiled fondly and nodded.

Naruto stepped into the delivery room, his breath hitched. The hyperactive ninja went numb as he stared at her body, her hands wrapped over two bundles, one blue, the other pink. Her hands were pale as the bedding, hair neatly braided to the side of her shoulder, dark circles prominent under her eyes, yet her smile was radiant as she gazed up at him softly, seeing the worry marring his handsome face.

"Naruto," She murmured tiredly, but beamed happily. "Come meet your son and daughter."

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "You're really okay?"

"I'm fine." She quickly reassured him. Her hand came to rest on his cheek; she caught his lips in a chaste kiss. Tsunade, Shizune and Ino all exchanged smiles. Naruto sat gingerly on the edge of the bed beside her, holding one of the infants, slowly reaching out to push the blanket down, away from child's face. He stared mutely for a moment. "A son and a daughter?" He whispered incredulously, finally finding his voice. "Both?" They were perfect, his children. His son had a mop of blonde hair, tanned skin, and whiskered cheeks. His daughter had shining pink hair, her mother's snowy skin and whiskered cheeks.

Naruto kissed her temple, overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled warmly in return. Sensing the new presence, both infants stirred in their parents' arms. Naruto's brows shot up, gazing up at him were a pair of emerald eyes, and his cerulean blues, he could faintly sense a familiar chakra surrounding them, very similar to his own. He smirked faintly. _'Kurama.'_ He knew the nine-tailed beast had given his children his chakra, he even considered the twins as his own. Kurama had informed him of after he and Sakura had discovered the existence of the twins.

'_You're welcome,'_ A voice echoed in his thoughts.

'_I guess that makes you a father too.' _Naruto laughed to the fox.

'_Shut up!'_ Kurama retorted back almost shyly. After a moment, Naruto heard him murmur, _'They'll grow up to be powerful shinobi.'_

Naruto agreed fondly, _'They will with your chakra.'_

'_Feh.'_ The fox huffed, but Naruto glimpsed a fierce white, glistening grin as it slowly faded into the shadows.

'_Thank you, Kurama.'_

Tsunade broke his reverie, "Have you two thought of any names?"

Both he and Sakura exchanged glances, she smiled warmly. "I guess we both win." Naruto mutely nodded, they had argued over names since they found out about her pregnancy.

Naruto looked down, green eyes held his gaze. The infant tiny fist uncurled, gingerly wrapping around his father's finger. The blonde shinobi smiled tenderly at his son, "Your mom wants to name you Shinachiku."

"And that would make you Hanami," Sakura cooed to their daughter in her arms.

After some time, Tsunade gave the new family some time alone. Sakura had long since given into her exhaustion and fallen asleep, a small smile on her lips. Naruto watched the soft rise and fall of her body; she had given him the greatest gift, a family. Gazing down at his son and daughter; both nestled into his chest, fast asleep.

Naruto smiled. He would never be alone again.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed, please, please **review**, and loved to hear your thoughts!


End file.
